


The Fall of Troy

by Gray_Skies_Rising



Category: sandersides
Genre: Deceit is Cassandra, Link to art at the end, Off Screen Death, Sympathetic Deceit, The fall of troy, They/them pronouns for Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders / Deceit Sanders, Brotherly Anxeit
Kudos: 11





	The Fall of Troy

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: death (off screen) and screaming
> 
> Please let me know if I missed any!

The soldiers outside of the gate kept waving them off. 

“Bah!” One, who’s name was Logan, said, “You silly kid, your just grieving.”

“Seeing your brother be one of the first to fall in battle must be traumatizing, even if he was a chicken heart,” another, who went by the name Roman, commented.

The side comment hit them square in the chest. Sure their brother, Virgil, hadn’t been the best fighter, but he had been far from a coward. 

“You must admit though, an arrow through the eye is a way to go!” This soldier, by the name of Remus, said this with a little to much glee, even for the other soldiers. Despite all of the soldiers claims of glorifying deaths, none of them wanted to die. Except, maybe, Remus.

“You cannot do this! It will kill us all!” They, Declan, pleaded. They knew this was useless but they had to at least try.

The small group of soldiers collectively laughed at them. 

“Little prince,” Roman reached out and ruffled their hair, ignoring the, literal, hiss of protest, “we are simply showing those fools who is in charge! Leaving a tribute to Athena? On our land? It cannot stand!”

“Besides, they already sailed away in retreat. What can they do?” Logan said this as he began, with the help of the others, to open the gate to the city.

“Please, why won’t you listen?” Though it was meant to sound like a cry of protest, it came out as a whispered plea. They knew why. No one would ever believe them. That was their curse.

Declan did not stay to watch as the giant wooden horse was wheeled into the city square.

They did not sleep that night. Even if they had, they would have been awoken to the sounds of screams and footsteps.

The screams of civilians and the sight of the burning city would be seared into their mind forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to give me prompts for writing or art? See my tumblr!
> 
> Main- @siesieknows
> 
> Art- @siesiedeaws
> 
> (A bit of art I did found here- https://siesiedraws.tumblr.com/post/188779596923/please-why-wont-you-listen-deceit-as)


End file.
